My Cute Little Creature
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Harry came into a unique inheritance. Now a creature he comes to Hogwarts with his Grandfather Dumbledore. AU, OOC, idea about Harry's race taken from the 'Until the Full Moon Rises' Manga! FenrirGreyback/HarryPotter. COMPLETED! Voldie dies by stuff toys!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Until the Full Moon or have any rights to it or make any money and just write these fic's for fun. I'm just using ideas from the Until the Full Moon Rises manga so it's not a 'proper' crossover through it depends on what you think.**

**Chapter 1**

**For the sake of this fic it happens in second year but Harry is eighteen through with his creature inheritance changes his height to 5 foot and the other characters are their normal ages.**

**Thanks to BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for beta'ing this chapter!**

The full moon shone bright over Dumbledore mansion, the calm weather outside was the total opposite to the storm within Dumbledore mansion.

"I'm a girl!"

*****Hogwarts in the Great Hall during the sorting ceremony*****

"Now now calm down as I have yet to introduce everyone," Dumbledore said with a Grandfatherly smile as he motioned to a petite boy next to him.

The petite boy stood up, he was only 5 foot tall with bright emerald green eyes and long black hair that was lose and came down to his feet. The boy had a very pale skin tone and had a femine figure but the way he held himself, submissively and shyly, didn't help anyone's comments of how cute and adorable he was and that they had to protect him.

Dumbledore gave a small chuckled at the whispers the students were saying about the boy while the boy just stood there blushing madly.

"I would like to introduce you to my Grandson, Harry Dumbledore," Headmaster Dumbledore said ignoring the gasps of shock, "He will be staying with me from now on within Hogwarts but he will not be a student although I expect you to treat my Grandson as if he were me."

The whole hall gulped as one knowing that that look of 'don' t hurt a hair on my Grandson's head or else' was not just for the students but everyone in the castle from students, ghosts, magical creatures to the staff and teachers.

"Now then!" Dumbledore said, suddenly back to his old crazy self, "Let the feast begin."

With a nod of his head Harry followed his Grandfather's lead and clapped his hands three times which caused the food to appear in front of everyone.

Dumbledore's grandson was soon being talked about among the tables as the welcoming feast took place.

"See Harry? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Albus asked with a soft smile as he looked down at his Grandson.

"It wasn't but what if they find out?" Harry asked as he pushed a piece of hair aside to reveal a pointed ear.

"Don't worry my boy, everything will work out just fine," Albus said as he motioned to Harry's specially prepared meal which was already on his plate, "Now eat it all."

Harry sighed before starting on his meal, the food melted in his mouth and turned into blood before he swallowed it.

"I'd rather be back at Dumbledore mansion," Harry said depressed, "Even the servants didn't stare at me this much."

Albus stroked Harry's hair and gave him a soft smile, "Now don't think that you're going to love it here but…you do remember the rules don't you?"

"I do," Harry said with a smile of his own at his Grandfather's concern, "I'm to stay in the dungeons and when the sun goes down I'm allowed anywhere within Hogwarts. If I want to go out and about outside of the dungeons or where ever I am I've got to ask you and get you to help me get my special clothes on."

"Good boy," Albus said with a smile as he watched his Grandson eat.

To Albus it felt just like yesterday that his little Lily had been proudly showing him a newly born Harry, he had been Lily's Grandfather and they had chosen to have her enter Hogwarts the way she did for her own safety. The Dumbledore's wasn't the normal family you see.

There is a legend that is truth for Albus Dumbledore's family, that on the night of the full moon all male members of the family either turned into a wolf in human form with their own brain and nothing like a werewolf or they would turn into a female. Depending on if you were a Dominate or a Submissive had something to do with if the male would change into a wolf or female though that wasn't the only factor. The other factors for this change had yet to be found.

Though this _truth_ was much more of a curse for poor Harry Dumbledore as it seemed that the Potter's had vampire in them though it skipped a couple of generations only to become active in Harry. With his magic Harry could be awake and walk in the daytime although he was much more grumpy and tired in the daytime and he also had a hate of the sun as it easily burnt him and if not for his magic making it into 5 minutes only in the sun uncovered with having to wear special protective clothes if he wanted to go out into the sun for longer than 5 minutes.

The meal went on though while Albus tried to plan out things to help his Grandson while the boy in question was getting along with Professor Snape as they talked about rare potion ingredients.

Soon enough the feast was over and the first years were being shown the way back to their common rooms while the upper years stayed behind to talk to some of the teachers while others made their way to their beds for the night.

"Ready Harry?" Albus asked as he watched the cute sight of his Grandson finishing his cleverly disguised meal of blood and to have him look up with bright red lips from drinking the drink that had been made to look like tomato juice.

"Ready," Harry said with a small smile as he placed his now empty goblet down and stood up to follow his Grandfather.

As they said their good night's the two began to make their way down the now empty Great Hall, besides the few teachers that have stayed behind, only to find the doors bang open to reveal a figure covered in shadows .

"I have finally found you…" the figure said darkly with a slight insane tone to his voice, "I've finally found you Potter and I'm finally going to kill you…"

Laughing the figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a male with short brown hair and brown eyes with a normal but healthy build.

The figure looked between Albus and Harry to the other teachers who had their wands trained on him. One of the male's hands slowly reached into his jacket.

"I'm sorry, but those sticks won't be of much use," the male said before launching himself at Harry with a knife in his hand.

**To be continued…**

**Note: Harry is a quarter vampire, a quarter elf and a quarter and half of the old race from the 'Until the Full Moon Rises' Manga.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Until the Full Moon or have any rights to it or make any money and just write these fic's for fun. I'm just using ideas from the Until the Full Moon Rises manga so it's not a 'proper' crossover through it depends on what you think.**

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks to BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for beta'ing this chapter!**

Spells were fired at the figure but they served only as a light show and bounced off of the male.

"Do you want this one or should I?" Albus asked much to the shock of the teachers but to the anger of man.

"You can," Harry said casually, "We don't want you getting slow in your old age now do we Grandfather?"

The next thing anyone knew was the man had disappeared and the two continued to walk out of the Great Hall.

"What the hell was that all about," Severus asked before Albus and Harry could get out of the Great Hall.

The two paused and Albus answered the question, "Oh just a bounty hunter trying to kill Harry."

And that was that, leaving a shocked group of teachers in the Great Hall Albus and Harry made their way towards the dungeons.

"I wonder what everyone's reaction would be if they found out that your personal chambers are in the dungeons while the small apartment, where they think you live in, next to the tower is just a place to stay overnight while you're working," Harry asked with an evil grin getting a frown off of Albus.

"Now Harry you know that this is only a little glamour to hide my true appearance," Albus said as a wave of magic washed over him and a much younger man was standing there with pointed ears and bright red hair.

"I know," Harry said cheekily as he ran ahead a bit and then turned around to face Albus as he walked backwards, "But it's still a lot of fun."

"Cheeky little brat," Albus said fondly as he patted Harry on the head causing the boy's hair to get messed up.

"Hey," Harry said with a glare as he tried to sort his hair out.

"I take it that you will be following your normal sleeping patterns?" Albus asked, meaning that Harry's normal sleeping patterns were to sleep for half the day and half the night making it so he could have the best of both worlds.

"Yeah, that way I'll be able to do that little socializing thing you've been wanting me to do and to have the castle to myself nearly at night time," Harry said as they came to a portrait of what looked like to be an elf with long blond hair and blue eyes with a bat upside down on his crossed arms.

"Ya línna ambanna tulinuva nan(1)," Albus said causing the elf in the picture to nod and the picture moved aside to allow them entrance to their rooms.

"I'll cook you your favourite meal tomorrow," Harry said as they entered the rooms.

The rooms were nothing fancy really, with the normal living room, study, bathroom, kitchen, bedrooms (although the bedrooms had coffins in instead of beds) and such. Though the walls were done to look like the Forbidden Forest, the floor was made to look like grass and the ceiling to look like the sky and was done in such a way that it was just like the ceiling in the Great Hall.

"Harry you will not be getting out of tomorrow," Albus said as he took off his wizard robes to relive elf clothes, "You won't be getting out of it by bribing me with an all lemon drop flavoured lunch either."

"Damn it," Harry muttered as he made his way towards his room with a pout on his face much to his Grandfather's amusement.

"Keep that pout up Harry, your mate will love it, it makes you look even more cute," Albus said causing Harry to change his pout to a scowl and walked into his room while slamming the door shut behind him.

Chuckling Albus made his way into his own bedroom.

The bedroom was similar to the forest theme in the other areas of the room only that there was a large castle in the distance on one of the walls. There was a coffin in the room instead of a bed. The coffin was pure black with golden handles and had red padding inside to keep the body comfortable and protected.

"I so do love my coffin," Albus said as he climbed in and used his magic to turn the lights off. Even though Albus was only one quarter vampire and three quarters elf and was awake during the whole of the day he found it more comfortable to sleep in a coffin.

Albus fell asleep to looking at the glow in the dark lemon drop stickers that were all over the inner of his coffin.

*****Same time but with Harry*****

"Stupid old men and their meddling," Harry muttered as he stormed into his bedroom and started to get changed for bed.

Harry's room was a lot like his Grandfather's room only it had a moon and a pack of wolves on the walls with a set of caves and huts in the distance on the walls. Just like in Albus' room there was a coffin instead of a bed.

Harry's coffin was smaller than Albus', the size of a small child's which had and will cause many people to shudder at the sight of a child sized coffin. The small coffin was plain oak wood colour and it had golden handles and designs on the side as well. Only on the inside it was a lot more childish, the padding was that of a light blue and on the sides of the coffin there were more wolves although there was an odd human. On one small part of the coffin there were no wolves or humans but a single stag with a flower maiden sitting on its back.

"Stupid old coot," Harry muttered as he frowned at the changes Albus had done to his coffin, "I'll change it tomorrow evening."

With that Harry fell asleep with dreams of castrating his dominate mate to wake up again tomorrow evening while Albus would only sleep for a few hours until the morning.

*****Somewhere in a forest a few days away from Hogwarts the same night and time*****

A silver haired man with amber eyes looked up to the moon, his body well muscled and he had scars. The man was only wearing a pair of ripped jeans.

"My mate, my finance, do not worry for I am coming," the man said before he turned into a large silver wolf and howled up at the half full moon.

**To be continued…**

**(1) Ya línna ambanna tulinuva nan means what goes up must come down in Elvish – found on www . arwen – undomiel . com /elvish /phrases . html**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Until the Full Moon or have any rights to it or make any money and just write these fic's for fun. I'm just using ideas from the Until the Full Moon Rises manga so it's not a 'proper' crossover through it depends on what you think.**

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks to BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for beta'ing this chapter!**

Albus Dumbledore gave a happy nod of his head as he passed many students and staff who had wished him a good morning as he walked into the Great Hall.

"Good morning Albus," Minerva said, still a bit unsure about yesterday, "Where is your Grandson today?"

Albus sat down in his chair before answering, "Why he is still asleep the last time I looked in on him when I was about to leave our quarters for the Great Hall."

"The boy is lazy then," Severus said with a sneer, "Just like all the other dunder heads that you make me teach."

Alubs' face turned into a rare frown, "Now my boy that's not true, Harry's not human so his sleeping patterns are linked in with his creatures and not that of a normal human's sleeping patterns."

"The boy isn't human?" Lockheart asked as he placed some food on his plate, "What kind is he, if you need any help with the lad just ask me. I am the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor after all."

"Thank you Gildory but I will not be needing any help with my Grandson as the creature inheritances run through the family line," Albus said as he took a bite of his fruit salad, making sure to not mention his Grandson's little 'party trick' on the night of the full moon, "He is part elf, part vampire and the other part we're not sure about."

"That explains the boy's sleeping patterns then," Poppy said, "If the boy is part vampire then I'm guessing that he'll be asleep for half the day and half the night?"

"That is correct Poppy but do not worry as we have everything set up between us though he does have a sentivetie to the sun," Albus said as he ate a grape, "But other than that and a few other bits and peace Harry's a normal eighteen year old boy."

"Eighteen?" all of the staff cried out only to get all of the students giving them funny looks.

"Why yes, Harry is eighteen years old," Albus said with a small smile as he enjoyed his Professors' shock.

"The boy is unhealthy and should be killed then, being that small makes him the runt of the family meaning his going to be a weak little-" Lockheart began only to find that he couldn't continue as he found the Headmaster's hand gripped tightly around his wrist under the table and the twinkle in the man's eyes had gone.

"I would appreciate it if you did not talk about my Grandson like that," Albus said with a warning look at Lockheart.

Lockheart being who he is didn't take the hint, "Now Albus don't let yourself be taken in by how cute and adorable he looks, after all he really is a dark creature! I should know I've had enough experience with dark creatures. Why just the other day I had completed another adventure of mine and was thinking about writing another book though I think I won't."

"Oh," Albus asked with what everyone else thought of as remarkable control.

Lockheart still didn't sense the danger he was putting himself in, "Why yes I'll write it about that little freak of your Grandson!"

"Gildory Lockheart," Albus said in a deadly cold tone in his voice, "Because of your words just now you have shown you are unfit to teach at this school. Please go and gather your belongings and be out of the school before first class starts."

"_WHAT!" _Lockheart yelled as he nearly choked on his drink, "I've done nothing wrong."

"In your words about my Grandson it shows that you are biased in your views about magical beings, from witches and wizards to magical creatures," Albus said as he looked over his half moon spectacles at the now ex-professor, "Within this school those views will not be allowed such as it is stated within your contract."

"You can't do this to me! I'm Gildory Lockheart, winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile!," Lockheart yelled as everyone watched on, "What are you going to do about a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor if you fire me anyway! What would Fudge say!"

"You were simply a temporary member of staff until the permanent Defence Against the Dark Arts professor arrives sometime today or within this month," Albus said as he ate a lemon drop to calm himself down, "It was announced at the feast last night and in your contract, I don't know why or how you got that book list sent out without me approving it. Although you probably had it done to boost your own book sales."

"What!" Lockheart spluttered as he stood up and slammed his hand down on the table, "I am a famous and powerful wizard I tell you Headmaster, defeater of dark and dangerous creatures. Why would I do something to increase my book sales and I tell you old man, I am the perfect professor!"

"It seems that you can't even read, I'm even happier now that I'm firing you then as I dread to think how you could teach the students without being able to read," Albus said calmly, "And I do not lie, you are not our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor as I have chosen someone else this year, someone that will change the students' views on magical creatures hopefully and stop all this nonsense about 'dark and evil' creatures."

Lockhearts face went red, "And just who IS the permanent Defence Against the Dark Arts professor then? A werewolf-"

A huge bang of the sound of doors being opened and then standing in the entrance way to the Great Hall was Fenrir Greyback.

"Ah, you made it here quicker than I thought you would," Albus said as he stood up, all anger from his argument with Lockheart gone, "Now then let's get the introductions done."

The students whispered among them while the staff could only look on in shock as Fenrir Greyback walked up to the front of the head table to meet Albus Dumbledore who had just come around the table to the center.

"Now then," Albus said happily as Fenrir came to a stop next to him, "As you've probably gathered Professor Lockheart was only a temporary professor until your permanate professor could arrive which we wasn't sure when he would arrive. Like I said last night he could arrive any time this week but it seems that his managed to arrive early."

The students and staff looked between Fenrir Greyback and Albus Dumbledore, connecting the dots in their heads.

"And with pleasure I'd like to introduce you to your permanate Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor," Albus said with a clap of his hands, "Please welcome your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Greyback."

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Until the Full Moon or have any rights to it or make any money and just write these fic's for fun. I'm just using ideas from the Until the Full Moon Rises manga so it's not a 'proper' crossover through it depends on what you think.**

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks to BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for beta'ing this chapter!**

"Albus!" Minerva's voice rang out through the silent Great Hall," Do you mean to tell us that you've hired _the_ Fenrir Greyback as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor? You've employed a Death Eater to teach the class?"

"Why yes, smart move on my part if I do say so," Albus said happily as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

"A good idea on your part?" Professor Sprout stuttered as she looked at the half naked werewolf in front of her.

"Why yes, this way the children will learn that not all muggle fairy tales are true and that not all 'dark' creatures are dark," Albus said as he started to walk out of the Great Hall again with Fenrir following him at his side.

Severus watched all of this unfold with an unusual smile on his face which got caught by Minerva.

The students could only watch on in silence as their Headmaster and a murdering werewolf walked out of the Great Hall like they were the best of friends.

Before they had left entirely to go to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom Albus turned around with his normal smile.

"Oh and before I forget Defence Against the Dark Arts class is still on so no skipping or you'll get your normal punishment for skipping classes," Albus said and then turned and walked out of sight.

Once Albus and Fenrir were out of sight and werewolf super hearing range Minerva turned on Severus.

"And just why are you smiling about all this?" Minerva asked with a pointed look, "Didn't you always want the Defence Against the Dark Arts to teach?"

Severus turned to face Minerva and gave her a smirk, "My dear Professor, I have been going to Dumbledore Manor for the past couple of years to report my findings about You-know-who and what his followers are trying to do to bring him back."

"Yes..." Minerva said in understanding as she slowly nodded her head.

Severus paused, enjoying the effect he was having, "Well have you thought that I might have met Harry Dumbledore on one of my visits to Dumbledore manor and got to know him?"

Minerva's mouth opened and closed in shock at Severus' logical and true response.

"Now if you excuse me I have classes to teach," Severus said as he used a napkin to wipe his mouth then stood up and walked out of the Great Hall though before he exited the Great Hall he called out, "First year Ravenclaw's and first year Hufflepuff's don't forget your first class with me in a few minutes."

And with that Severus walked out of the Great Hall leaving students and staff alike to rush about to get to their first classes of the year.

*****Meanwhile with Albus and Fenrir*****

"Now then my dear boy, there are a few extra rules that need to be added," Albus said as he guided Fenrir up the moving stair cases and towards the DADA classroom.

"Oh? And what might these be?" Fenrir asked, he already had a feeling but with this man being his...hard to woo mate's Grandfather and last living blood family member that didn't hate him then he was willing to give all of this a go.

"You will not go into Harry's quarters when he is asleep, you will not molest Harry when he does not want it, and you will wait until the bonding ceremony has taken place until you take part in any penetrate love making with my innocent naive little grandson...well you get the idea."

Fenrir let out a wolf like growl, "We wolves (1) know how to look after our mates, I'd never think of doing anything against my mate's wishes."

"I know my dear boy," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes as they came to a stop outside of the DADA classroom door, "I just wanted to make sure, humour an old man will you?"

Fenrir just grunted and entered his new classroom leaving a smiling Albus Dumbledore standing in the door way.

"Well I better get back to my duties as Headmaster," Albus muttered as he started to make his way to his office.

*****Few minutes later at the start of Fenrir's first DADA class*****

The second year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's stood nervously outside of the DADA classroom.

"I wonder what this new Professor is going to be like, he can't be a very good one if he can't even wear a shirt," second year Gryffindor Hermione Granger said, "Though I guess after last year and those books Professor Lockheart sent us to get on the book list I guess any teacher is better."

"The Headmaster is crazy you damn witch, you're going on about teachers when this class could be your last one alive," second year Slytherin Draco Malfoy said with a sneer, "I thought someone as smart as you would have read the paper Granger."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, angry that Malfoy had called her dumb.

"Don't you read the papers?" Pansy Parkinson asked with a sneer at the Muggleborn, "Fenrir Greyback is a murder, on nights of the full moon he takes on a form of a humanoid wolf and with his bite or scratches he'll make you into a werewolf like your Muggle fairytales. How do you think werewolves were created? By humanoid wolves like Greyback that's how!"

"Looks like someone was paying attention to their classes," a deep voice said causing the students to jump and look in the direction of the voice.

The owner of the voice was a proudly smirking Fenrir Greyback who was leaning against the door with one leg straight on the ground and the other one on the door making it look like a triangle. In his mouth was a tooth pick that he seemed to be chewing on.

"Oh this?" Fenrir said as casually as he could as he spotted his students looking at the tooth pick, "I'm just using this as a substitute for misbehaving children's' bones, can't even have one of my real one's even if it's what old Dumbledore says."

With that Fenrir walked into the classroom only to pause, "Well are you coming into the classroom or not?"

With that the students walked into the classroom, the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's keeping unusually close together and supporting each other as they walked to their doom.

*****A few minutes later with Albus up in his office*****

"Now then," Albus found himself talking to Fawkes as they made their way through the pile of paperwork that came with being a Headmaster, "What do you think we should do about this student Fawkes?"

Before Fawkes could reply the door to Albus' office burst open and Fudge stormed into the office.

"Albus Dumbledore!" Fudge cried, his face going an interesting colour of purple, "Just what do you think you're doing hiring Fenrir Greyback as the DADA teacher? You're fired!"

**To be continued…**

**(1) Fenrir is not a werewolf; he is a wolf from Until The Full Moon Manga.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Until the Full Moon or have any rights to it or make any money and just write these fic's for fun. I'm just using ideas from the Until the Full Moon Rises manga so it's not a 'proper' crossover through it depends on what you think.**

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks to BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for beta'ing this chapter!**

"Very well then," Albus said, not really caring that he had just been fired, "I expect you'll be ready to switch offices then?"

Fudge paled, "W-w-whatever do you mean?"

"Why Fudge I didn't know it was that long ago," Albus said as he pulled out his wand _(A.N. no bad thoughts here readers!)_ to get ready to cast the packing spell, "I thought we agreed on the day one of us got fired we'd swap offices."

Fudge paled, he did remember making that agreement but he couldn't do it now with all those hot witches in those tight almost non-existent bikini's in that hot tub now could he.

"Fine, but I will be going to the school governors about this," Fudge said as he turned and walked out of the office only to be caught off guard by Albus' last comment.

"Oh the school governors already know about this and approve, some are happy to have someone more 'darker' in the school showing his side while others are happy because it gives the students a wider area of understanding," Albus said as he sat back down and got back to his paper work.

As Fudge walked out of the door, closing the door with a slam, Albus turned to Fawkes.

"I do believe that Minister Fudge wasn't happy with our newest meeting," Albus said innocently gaining a trill like sound laughter from Fawkes.

"You do know just who might wake up this year don't you?" a voice on a high shelf said.

"I know," Albus said as he looked up to the sorting hat, "And I'm sure we'll be able to stop it this time from killing."

"We'll see but the diary is already in the school," the sorting hat said and before Albus could get an answer out of it the sorting hat went back to sleep.

*****Few hours later around late afternoon in Harry's bedroom*****

Harry's eyes snapped open as he heard footsteps of a human first year girl coming towards his coffin.

'How the hell did she get in here?' Harry thought as he stayed still so he could have the advantage of surprise over the intruder, 'How can a first year get into my rooms? It should be impossible.'

The footsteps stopped as they came to stand next to the edge of Harry's coffin, Harry could hear the heart beat of the girl along with everything else thanks to being an elf. He listened as the girl seemed to be placing something down at the foot of his coffin and then trying to push the lid off.

Harry had to stop himself from laughing as he wondered if this girl was Muggleborn. Though Harry had to sigh a breath of relief as the girl finally seemed to realize that his coffin was on hinges and lifted the coffin lid up.

Harry's eyes shot open as he felt the girls breathing above him only to come face to face with a girl who had bright red hair and blue eyes with a blank look in her eyes and holding a stake above her.

'Not today' Harry thought as he sat up in his coffin and threw the girl against the wall so she would be knocked out only without truly harming her besides a killer headache.

"Let's see what you were up too," Harry muttered to himself as he got out of his coffin and picked up the bag the girl had placed besides his coffin.

The girl gave a moan and a twitch causing Harry to tut.

"I don't think so missy," Harry said as he took the stake away from the girl and used his magic to burn it then he took the girl's wand and placed it in his spare wand holder, "Now you don't have any weapons to attack me so there."

With the girl taken care of Harry began to look through her bag to see if he could place a name to the girl.

"Ginny Weasley," Harry said as he found a school book and looked from it to the girl and back again before going through the bag again.

As he was going through the bag he came upon a shocking find.

"Where the hell did a first year get a hold of a dairy like this," Harry swore as he pulled out a dairy with the writing 'Property of Tom Marvolo Riddle' on it.

Placing the bag down on the floor Harry took out his wand and waved it at the girl, "If you've got something like this in your possession I'm not taking any chance's missy, _stupefy_."

"Gerda!" Harry called as a female house elf popped into the room in as much of clothes that a house elf would wear along with the Dumbledore crest on it, "Tell my Grandfather I am coming to his office now on an important matter so he better be alone and have a lot of blood soaked lettuce ready for me."

Gerda gave a low bow, "Yes Young Master Dumbledore sir, Gerda will get on it right away!"

The house elf disappeared leaving Harry and the girl, now known as Ginny Weasley alone in Harry's bedroom.

"Better get you to the hospital wing before anyone gets any crude ideas about us," Harry said as he used his creature strength to place Ginny over his left shoulder like a sack of potatoes and used his left hand to steady the girl while he picked up the bag and diary and carried them with his other hand.

"What a way to start the school year," Harry said to the unconscious girl as they walked towards the students allowed area of the castle, "All this adventure for you and it's only the first day of classes too."

As Harry walked through the hallways (he had proper clothing on) he took no notice of the staring students and the odd member of staff. He just walked through the hall ways ignoring everyone and entered the hospital wing to Madam Promfery's frantic cries and shouts.

"Put the girl down here Mr. Dumbledore," Poppy said as Harry did as told and placed Ginny down on the nearest hospital bed, "Now then why has this girl been brought to me and in such a state for?"

"She tried to kill me because she was possessed by a dairy that use to belong to Riddle, I knocked her out before anything could happen and brought her here," Harry said as the hospital wing doors burst open and four red head boys rushed into the hospital wing.

"Ginny!" the eldest of the red haired boys said as they all gathered around the red haired girl, "What's wrong with her, we saw Dumbledore carrying her here through the hall way."

"Probably did something horrible to here," the youngest boy began only to find that Harry had started to head out of the hospital wing, "Hey where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to see my Grandfather to explain what's going on," Harry said as he walked out of the hospital wing leaving four shocked brothers unsure what to do but they soon enough chose their little sister.

With a growl Harry swiftly walked through the hall ways and corridors and up the moving stairs to his Grandfather's office while ignoring the comments that students gave him as he walked passed.

"That's him, he is the one," one fifth year Hufflepuff whispered to her fellow Hufflepuff.

"So he's the one that had sex with the first year female Weasley then?"

"No he killed her off and brought her to the hospital wing to cover up his tracks after all who would of expected the person who brought the girl to the hospital wing to be the one who did all of those nasty things to her?"

Harry ignored the whispering as he climbed the last few stairs to his Grandfather's office though if you looked closely a small vein showed on his forehead.

With a sigh, glad to be away from all of the rumours that had suddenly seemed to start in a flash, Harry paused for a few seconds as he leaned against the wall trying to collect himself.

"_**Food, Death, Kill the unworthy,(1)"**_ a voice from within the wall's said causing Harry to frown.

"Snake," Harry muttered as he remembered his training to allow him to talk to snakes like he could talk the English language, "But what is it doing within the schools walls, well more likely the pipes as it's the perfect way for the snake to travel…"

Harry slowly made his way through the last hall way and towards his Grandfather's office.

"But what type of snake could it be?" Harry said to himself as he made sure Ginny's bag was still safe on his shoulder as he opened the door to his Grandfather's office.

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry yelled as he walked into the office to find his Grandfather and future mate present.

"Ah beloved," Fenrir said as he tried to get up off of the floor only to get even more tangled up with Albus.

"This isn't what it looks like Harry," Albus told his Grandson, "We was merely-"

"You two were merely getting to know each other's bodies better!" Harry yelled as his face went bright red with anger, "My own Grandfather and future mate trying to make nice?"

**To be continued…**

_**(1)**_** The text in bold and italic's is parseltounge.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Until the Full Moon or have any rights to it or make any money and just write these fic's for fun. I'm just using ideas from the Until the Full Moon Rises manga so it's not a 'proper' crossover through it depends on what you think.**

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks to BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for beta'ing this chapter!**

For a few minutes all that could be heard was heavy breathing until Albus moved slightly to the side causing a sheet of plastic to come out of underneath them.

Harry suddenly felt all the anger wash out of him as if someone had poured freezing cold water over him.

"If I was one of those anime and manga characters I'd have a sweat drop on me right about now," Harry muttered as Albus and Fenrir pulled themselves together and stood up, "Really, twister?"

Both elf and wolf blushed.

"Well while you two were messing around I've been on a little adventure and it's only the first day of classes," Harry said as he placed Ginny Weasley's school bag down on Albus' desk, "Have you got them?"

"You didn't have to ask," Albus said with a smile as he motioned to a plate full of blood covered lettuce leafs under a few charms to keep them fresh, clean and to make sure they wouldn't go off.

"Thanks," Harry said as he grabbed a lettuce leaf and began to eat it, "I guess you've already heard about what's going on."

Albus' expression darkened, "Yes the paintings told me along with a few worried member of staff and a few students came to me with their worries."

"Well I can tell you now I didn't do anything sexual with the girl," Harry said causing Fenrir to choke nearly.

"Should hope not, you're _my_ mate Harry," Fenrir said as he pulled Harry onto his lap, "Now what's this about you not wanting to marry me? I thought we were already boyfriends?"

Harry stuck his tongue out, "Well I don't like having to get married on the full moon because of my…family history."

"This argument can wait for later, for now I would like to know from you just what's going," Albus said as he moved to sit behind his desk and pulled out a tin of lemon drops.

Harry took out the diary from earlier and handed it over, "Here, this was in the girl's bag when she tried to attack me. It seemed that she was in a trace and we all know what Voldemort's real name is."

"Let me try something," Fenrir said as he placed Harry on the chair next to him though he made sure to keep their legs touching.

Grabbing a quill and dipping it in ink Fenrir wrote: _who are you? I am Fenrir Greyback, alpha of all wolves in the United Kingdom. What right do you have attacking my submissive mate?_

A few seconds later Fenrir's writing disappeared to show someone else's hand writing: _I am sorry alpha Greyback but this 'Harry' is standing in my way he must be killed._

"Alright that's it!" Fenrir growled out as he stood up and walked out of the office.

"I better go and catch him," Harry said with a sigh, "I truly do love him although I'm dreading this marriage thing."

With that Harry left a chuckling Albus alone in his office, who also destroyed Tom Riddle's diary.

**To be continued…**

**INPORTANT! I've already written this fic and just posting as my beta's (who are great) sends me the chapters they have beta'ed. So please don't be disappointed about how this fic has gone and such as it's already been completed before I posted chapter 1. Anyway I'm about to post the rest of the fic in one go now so enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Until the Full Moon or have any rights to it or make any money and just write these fic's for fun. I'm just using ideas from the Until the Full Moon Rises manga so it's not a 'proper' crossover through it depends on what you think.**

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks to BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for beta'ing this chapter!**

*****With Fenrir and Harry*****

"Fenrir! Wait!" Harry called as he ran towards Fenrir who was about to exit the hallway to and from the Headmaster's office.

Harry caught up with Fenrir on the landing between the third and fourth floor on the moving stairs. It was now curfew time and the last few students were rushing back to their common rooms.

"What, I'm not going to hurt her…too much but I thought the brats parents would have taught her about not trusting things like that damn dairy," Fenrir said, "And putting my mate in danger, that's just not allowed!"

Harry allowed a soft smile on his face to show as he came up behind Fenrir and gave the wolf a hug, "Thanks love but that's life plus you know that I-"

Fenrir frowned at his mate sudden stop, turning his head to be able to see his mate Fenrir found a frowning Harry as he seemed to be listening out for something.

"Harry…" Fenrir said softly after all he had seen that look on the lowly werewolves that he had created when they were hunting, "What's going on?"

"The legend is true, the dairy, the girl, the hissing I hear," Harry muttered as he heard some more hissing, "It's all adding up to mean a death or something within the school and Voldemort is behind it."

"Well then we might not know what's going on or anything but I can tell you one thing," Fenrir said as he allowed his mate to drag him in the direction the hissing was going in, "We'll sort this snake out if that's what it is with all the hissing you say it's been doing as we can't have this snake lose in Albus' school."

"Thanks love," Harry said as they walked towards the second floor and then once there towards a deserted bathroom, "I know we had our disagreements and everything but I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you too."

Fenrir couldn't help but laugh, "And we have our first romantic time within three months while we are chasing what we guess to be a deadly snake running through the school's pipes."

Harry couldn't help but let out a giggle of his own as they came to a stop besides one of the sinks in the deserted toilets.

"The hissing goes underground here," Harry said as he motioned to a sink that unlike the others had a snake in attack position on top of the tap.

Fenrir gave a grin as he gently pushed Harry to one side, "I'll handle this love of my life."

Just as Fenrir placed his hands on the sink to get a good grip a sobbing laugh came from one of the toilets and a ghost of a small girl appeared.

"I wouldn't let your mate do that if I was you," the ghost girl said sadly, "If you're trying to get down there then you need to hiss at the tap or the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets will be lost forever."

Fenrir and Harry shared a look before looking at the ghost girl again.

"You mean to say," Harry said, "That the Chamber of Secrets legend is real and this sink is the entrance to it?"

The ghost girl gave a depressed sigh, "That's right oh and there's also a basilisk down there waiting for its master."

"And you know all this how?" Fenrir said as he let go of the sink, "For all we know this could be a trap because of this evil little ghost!"

"Fine! Don't believe me then! Get killed for all I care!" the ghost girl said as she burst into and went to hide back where she had been before only to say one last thing, "Oh and the cutie with the long black hair, you're welcome to share my bathroom with me if you die down there."

Deciding not to answer Harry moved forwards and hissed to the tap: _**Open**_.

They then stood back a bit as the sink slowly moved away in a downwards spiral pattern to reveal some stairs leading down to the underground of Hogwarts.

"I'm going down first," Harry said as he started to make his way towards the newly revealed stairs, "If there is a snake down there then I should be able to stop it and talk with it before anything can happen…and Fenrir this one isn't up for debate."

"Fine," Fenrir muttered as they walked down the stairs and into the underground of the school.

"Glad we've got our creature sides," Harry muttered as they walked through a pitch black tunnel.

"Hey, I've just remembered something," Fenrir said with a smirk, "With becoming the DADA teacher, this snake and dairy thing and trying to get back into your good books I've nearly forgotten…can't believe that I almost forgot but I remember now!"

"What now?" Harry asked with a sigh although he knew what tomorrow night was though he had been trying to pretend it didn't exist but now he and Fenrir were back together in a weird way he was looking forward to it.

Fenrir stopped walking and pulled Harry into a tight hug, "Tomorrow is the full moon, meaning you get to turn into a female again and we get to be married."

Before Harry could reply a hissing sound could be heard from deep within the tunnel.

"Fenrir open those doors for me," Harry said as he pointed to two tall iron doors in front of them with two stone statue figures standing each side of the door.

"Alright love, let the muscle do what he does best," Fenrir said with a grin as he let go of Harry and moved forward to open the doors.

As soon as Fenrir had placed his hands upon the iron door he heard Harry's panic shouts for his to move. Wondering what could have gotten his mate into such a state Fenrir turned only to see a sword off of one of the statues coming down upon him.

**To Be Continued…**

**Is it just me or has no one commented that this fic is set in the second year of Hogwarts and I've had people ask me to write one yet when I do no one comments on me doing what they've asked for?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Until the Full Moon or have any rights to it or make any money and just write these fic's for fun. I'm just using ideas from the Until the Full Moon Rises manga so it's not a 'proper' crossover through it depends on what you think.**

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks to BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for beta'ing this chapter!**

"Fenrir watch out!" Harry called out in horror only to watch his mate look up at the sword that was dropping down on him and to jump aside during the last few seconds.

"Fenrir Greyback if you ever try that again I'll-"Harry began to say only for Fenrir to do it again and dodge the other statue's sword.

Fenrir sent his mate a smirk, "Look no more swords!"

"You idiot!" Harry yelled as he walked up to Fenrir and shoved his knee in mini-Fenrir.

"I guess I deserved that," Fenrir said as his hands cupped his mini-Fenrir and he did his best to just stay up right.

"Idiot," Harry muttered as he entered the Chamber with a badly limping Fenrir behind him.

"_**Who dares to enter my lair?"**_ a voice asked in parseltounge.

'A snake' Harry thought before he answered, _**"My name is Harry Dumbledore and with me is my mate, Fenrir Greyback."**_

Harry felt Fenrir move to stand a few inches in front of him as what he could now see a shadow of a giant snake over 10 foot tall was in front of them, its' tongue flickering as it tasted them in the air.

"_**I have smelt and tasted your worthiness and you will be my new master,"**_ the giant snake said as it stayed within the shadows, _**"Through I will stay within the shadows and will not look at you as I will not kill my master."**_

"_**And I thank you for that,"**_ Harry answered as he quickly told Fenrir what was being said, _**"This castle is now a school and is not the right place for you to live. May I suggest my family's home, Dumbledore manor? It has a large forest that you would find perfect."**_

"_**Very well, I will go to Dumbledore Manor,"**_ the snake hissed as Harry and Fenrir listened to the snake leave through the pipes.

"I don't even want to know how that snake knows how to get out of Hogwarts and to Dumbledore manor," Harry muttered much to Fenrir's agreement.

"Let's get out of here my mate," Fenrir said as they turned around to leave, "The crisis for this year is averted so for now we can look forward to our wedding tomorrow."

*****A few hours later back above ground in the toilets from before*****

"Grandfather?" Harry asked in shock as they came out of the stairs and the sink slid back into place, "What are you doing here?"

Albus' eyes twinkled madly, "I have reports from students that there has been a large snake, a basilisk, going from the castle and into the forest."

Harry gave a sheepish grin while Fenrir just grunted.

"Save the day and this is the thanks we get," Fenrir muttered as he moved to take a hold of Harry's hand only for Albus to beat him to it.

"I don't think so Professor Greyback, tomorrow is the full moon and your wedding night," Albus said with a large grin as he took Harry and pulled him out of the toilets.

"Grandfather," Harry moaned as he allowed Albus to pull him along only to stop as they waited for the moving stairs to allow them passage, "What is being done about ths students?"

"Oh they already know," Albus said much to Harry's shock.

"But I didn't want anyone to know about me turning into a female on the night of the full moon and having to marry Fenrir because of this to have children and carry on our lines," Harry said as they began to walk down the stairs and towards the dungeons.

"Now Harry don't be like that," Albus said as they came to the end of the ground floor and into their hidden part of Hogwarts, "It'll do you good to have some friends and they'll be at your wedding tomorrow morning so it's better to find out by school newsletters then tomorrow."

Harry had to admit that his Grandfather was right so he didn't comment although there was one thing that was still bugging him.

"Grandfather what do you mean tomorrow morning? I thought we were going to have the wedding evening time," Harry said with a frown that only increased due to Albus' nervous laughing.

"You see Harry I thought you might want time to _enjoy_ yourselves with you two both as human males and with you as a female and Fenrir as a humanoid wolf."

"GRANDFATHER!" was heard throughout the whole of the castle and a few people in Hogsmeade swore they heard the shout.

**To be continued…**

**One more chapter to go everyone until the fic is completed! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Until the Full Moon or have any rights to it or make any money and just write these fic's for fun. I'm just using ideas from the Until the Full Moon Rises manga so it's not a 'proper' crossover through it depends on what you think.**

**Chapter 9**

**Thanks to BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for beta'ing this chapter!**

*****The wedding*****

It was Saturday morning and every witch, wizard, squib, magical creature and more were gathered in the Hogwarts grounds that had been changed to create a garden full of flowers during the middle of the summer.

"Fenrir calm down," Albus said quietly as Fenrir 'fixed' his suit for the hundredth time in the last five minutes.

Fenrir was wearing a muggle tuxedo after refusing to wear dress robes.

"I can't help it," Fenrir moaned, "My hands are all clammy, my stomach feels like it's doing summersaults, my feet feel like jelly, my-"

The music signaling the 'brides' entrance began stopping all the talking. Everyone stood up and looked to the back of them to see Harry Dumbledore enter.

Harry was wearing white dress robes, after refusing to wear a dress even if it was a wedding dress, with lambs and other new born creatures on it signaling the start of a new life between him and Fenrir and hopefully a new life in the way of a child.

Finally Harry made his way to stand next to Fenrir who took his hand.

"Seems we're both just as nervous," Harry said with a nervous smile as he motioned to their hands that was both sweaty and clammy.

The music stopped and Dumbledore began, "We are all gathered here today to see the bonding of Fenrir Greyback and Harry Dumbledore, if anyone has any reason just why these two should not be married please say so now or forever hold you silence."

The room was silent for a few minutes until a voice called out.

"I do!" a voice called out and a female werewolf came forward, "This groom is already married to…"

Everyone gasped at the announcement and Harry to send a confused look to Fenrir who was gripping his mates hand tightly and looking at the new female werewolf in confusion.

"Sorry," the female werewolf said with a sheepish grin as she slowly back out of the wedding area, "Wrong groom, you all look the same from behind, can someone give me directions to Hogports School for Sailors please?"

The female werewolf was given the directions to the school and quickly left.

"Now then," Albus said, "I'm guessing that we have no problems so I'll go right ahead with the next part. Do you Fenrir Greyback take Harry Potter to be your bonded mate?"

Fenrir gave Harry a dopey love sick smile as he placed the wedding ring on Harry's finger, "I do for forever and a day."

Albus then turned to Harry, "Then I ask you Harry Dumbledore, do you take Fenrir Greyback as your bonded mate?"

Harry gave Fenrir the same smile as he placed the wedding ring on Fenrir's finger, "I do for forever and a day."

Albus gave a large smile, "Then I declare you bonded mates, everyone may I introduce you to Mister Fenrir Greyback-Dumbledore and Mister Harry Dumbledore Greyback!"

Cheers and people clapping were heard all around.

"Thank you," Fenrir said as he held his new 'wife' close, "Now if you would like to join us for the-"

Before Fenrir could finish his sentence smoke covered the wedding area and Voldemort appeared in front of them all.

"You fools! How dare you destroy my dairy, lose me my basilisk and not invite me to the wedding," Voldemort said angrily as he began to destroy everything, "I will kill you all!"

"Alright, that's it," Harry yelled as he took off his wedding dress robes and marched over to Voldemort, "Let's find a less populated area and fight, you're going to pay for destroy my wedding day!"

With that Voldemort and Harry disappeared into the smoke which disappeared like its master once they were gone leaving a newlywed humanoid wolf to worry for his mate.

*****A few hours later and a few minutes before night time in the Great Hall as I suck at final battles*****

"Master Dumbledore-Greyback wishes to tell me that he has killed the Dark Lord and we be having no more problems," a house elf called Girivn said as he kept looking from the doors to the Great Hall and back again at the Headmaster and Fenrir.

"I don't believe it," was everyone's words throughout the Great Hall where they had been staying since Voldemort's attack a couple of hours ago.

"It can't be true," Minerva said to Albus.

"We'll ask Harry ourselves as the wards have alerted me to the fact that my Grandson should be entering the Great Hall about now," Albus said and not a second later the doors to the Great Hall was slammed open to reveal Harry.

"Harry love…" Fenrir said carefully as he watched his mate enter the Great Hall, "We've heard that you've just killed Voldemort, is that true."

"Yep," Harry said with a large smile on his face as he walked over and placed himself on Fenrir's lap, "The poor sucker didn't know what hit him."

Albus came forward, "And how did you defeat Tom?"

"Why with stuff toys of course!" Harry said as he began to wiggle around in Fenrir's lap gaining a lustful growl out of the wolf.

"Stuff toys?" everyone in the Great Hall said as one.

"Yeps, turns out that Tommy is allergic to the material that they use to make stuff toys these days," Harry said innocently, still covered in blood, as he continued to wiggle about in Fenrir's lap.

Fenrir closed his eyes, trying not to cum there and then, "You little monster, if you don't want me to take you here and now my dear wife then you better stop this."

Before Harry could 'help' Fenrir's mini-Fenrir anymore Severus spoke, "If the Dark Lord died by an allergic reaction then how in Merlin's name did you get covered in blood?"

"Oh this is just tomato juice, I fell into Hagrid's tomato patch on the way back here," Harry said with a grin at Severus before turning to Fenrir and begin to run a single finger up and down the bare chest, "You know what tonight is don't you my new husband?"

Fenrir gulped at Harry's feather light touches, "N-n-Yes?"

Harry gave a playful pout, "Tonight is the full moon which should be in a few minutes, when I turn into a female and you a male wolf."

Fenrir gave up his battle, "If you will excuse us I think my wife needs a bath."

With that Fenrir stood up and carried a madly grinning Harry out of the Great Hall.

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoyed the fic! I know it's not one of my most perfect or well thought out one's but I hope someone out there enjoyed it no matter how bad it is.**

**Oh! And the allergic reaction that Voldermort had to the stuff toys is a REAL allergy! I used to work with someone when I did work experience for an old college course that had that allergy, pretty bad as the area was childcare and all but they only went in a rash luckily and not die like Voldermort!**

**Until the next fic!**


End file.
